Harry Potter And The Castle Of Fear
by HarryRules2
Summary: It's Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts. Someone from his past will return with knowledge that will turn his home into a castle of fear!
1. The Mystery Letters

Harry Potter And The Castle Of Fear  
Chapter 1-The Mystery Letters  
  
It all began with the letter. And quite a curious letter it was:  
  
Dear Mr. Potter:  
  
You may not remember me, but I certainly remember you. Not a day has passed that I have not thought of you, and the great destiny which awaits you.  
  
I will be seeing you again soon. There is a matter of considerable urgency we need to discuss, but for reasons you will come to understand, it would be prudent to do so in the safe confines of Hogwarts.  
  
Until then...  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Roma  
  
Harry puzzled over the letter for several weeks, and took the initiative of asking about in the hopes of discovering something more about this mysterious Roma. It seemed everywhere he turned, he found more questions and not one answer  
  
Then came the second letter:  
  
Dear Harry:  
  
Please accept my great apology. Due to an unfortunate series of events, I shall be arriving later than I expected.  
  
I shant be much longer, but I have taken the precaution of entrusting Brownsby to your care. In my stead, he can assist you with anything you need to know. Indeed you will find, he is not your run-of-the-mill-owl.  
  
As for his own necessities, there is nothing to concern yourself about. He is quite self-sufficient and very much prides himself on that.  
  
Soon...  
  
Roma  
  
Weeks passed and it was once again time to return to Diagon Alley. Harry was as glad as he ever was, as this meant he would not have to see the Dursley's again all year. Harry made his way to London to join Ron and Hermione at the Leaky Cauldron. Not seeing them on his arrival, he seated himself at the nearest available table. No sooner than did Harry take out the mysterious letters, he caught sight of his nemesis, Draco Malfoy.  
  
Harry started reading the letters and had become so engrossed, he failed to notice Malfoy sneaking up behind him. The next thing Harry knew, the letters had been snatched out of his hands by Malfoy.  
  
"Well, well, Potter," Draco sneered upon reading the letters. "What have we here? Letters from a secret admirer? Perhaps that mudblood Granger?"  
  
Harry felt a hot surge of anger. "Give those here, Malfoy. And don't get Hermione involved." Harry demanded.  
  
"Or what?" came Malfoy's reply. "You'll cast one of your third-rate spells on me?"  
  
"Don't sound so smug, Draco," countered Harry.  
  
"You seem to have forgotten, Potter," countered Malfoy back, "That I am the one who beat you in our duel during second year."  
  
"You did not beat me Malfoy!", Harry exclaimed incredulously "Snape put a stop to it, remember? What's happened Malfoy? You take too many Bludgers to the head?"  
  
"Care to try again, Potter?" challenged Malfoy.  
  
"Try what?" Harry replied, confused.  
  
"Our little duel. The one I defeated you in, remember?" Malfoy said smugly.  
  
"No, thanks, Malfoy." Harry said defiantly.  
  
"Why? Afraid you'll lose?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"No, I dueled Lord Voldemort and won. Remember last year?"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Malfoy replied coldly.  
  
"It means I have experience. And besides, I don't want to see you lose." Harry replied, fighting a smile.  
  
"All right, Potter. Let's duel. Right here, right now." challenged Malfoy.  
  
"Sure you're up for this Malfoy?" questioned Harry.  
  
"I'm game for anything." Malfoy said, showing no sign of fear.  
  
"Except for losing." Harry said with a certain air of authority.  
  
"All right, Potter. That does it." Malfoy said angrily.  
  
"Let's end this, Malfoy. Once and for all." said Harry coldly.  
  
"May the best wizard win. Of course that would once again be me." retorted Malfoy.  
  
"I plan to." replied Harry.  
  
Harry and Draco had pulled their wands and were about to cast their first spells when a tall woman with red hair and eyes like emeralds suddenly appeared and in one swift motion sent both their wands literally flying over their heads, catching them in midair. Taking the letters from Malfoy, she handed them back to Harry.  
  
"The next time I write you letters young man," she intoned sternly. "I expect you will take more care as where and whence to read them.  
  
As Harry attempted to protest, she curtly interrupted him with a silencing hand and turned towards Draco.  
  
"And as for you, Mr. Malfoy...I shall personally see to it you receive sufficient punishment for your astonishing lack of judgment and civility. I can't imagine you will be in good standing with your house, which I know is Slytherin by the way you have just acted, after I take away the number of points you likely just cost them."  
  
"You wait until my father hears about this. He will not be happy."  
  
"No, Mr. Malfoy, I imagine he wont. After all you did take someone else's property and challenged them to a duel."  
  
Draco looked at Harry and Roma with fury in his eyes. He then turned on his heel and stormed out, leaving his wand behind. Harry stood fixed to the spot, unable to move, trying to comprehend what had just happened.  
  
Finally, Roma spoke, cutting through the silence.  
  
"As you most likely have guessed, Harry, I am Roma."  
  
"I'm sorry," said Harry. "But I don't remember you."  
  
"As may be. Of course, your parents were unable to tell you about me. Sirius Black is still on the run, and I understand you not spoken to Remus since third year.  
  
"And Peter Pettigrew is a servant of Lord Voldemort."  
  
"Very true, Harry. We were close, the six of us. Your parents, Remus, Sirius, Peter and I. It was like we were almost a part of each other. But it seemed I was not quite a part of Peter's little circle. Neither were the others. I always closer to your parents, Sirius and Remus"  
  
"Not to be rude or anything, Roma, but where have you been for the past fifteen years."  
  
"I am sorry, Harry, but after Voldemort killed your parents, Sirius was wrongly accused of murdering those innocent people, and Peter escaped capture, I had no recourse but to depart."  
  
"But I don't understand," said Harry."  
  
I am sorry, Harry, but I cannot say anymore. At least not here. We will have to wait until we are in the safety of Hogwarts."  
  
"What do you mean "we"? You already left Hogwarts, didn't you?"  
  
"That is true. But I will be returning for the time being."  
  
"For what reason?"  
  
"The reason being, I am your new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher."  
  
Harry nodded. "OK, I think I understand now."  
  
"Are you sure?" Roma questioned.  
  
"No, I'm not." Harry admitted.  
  
"Harry, as I said in the first letter, I have a matter of considerable urgency I need to discuss with you. But here is not safe. Hogwarts is. And do not worry yourself, Harry. You will understand more. But with Lord Voldemort risen once again, we have to be very careful.  
  
Harry nodded once more. Then he asked hopefully, "Roma, will you be on the Hogwarts Express?"  
  
"Yes, Harry. Indeed I will. That was always my favorite way of getting to Hogwarts and I couldn't imagine getting there any other way. But I must also ask you a favor."  
  
""All right," said Harry.  
  
"That from now on, you call me Professor Ringwhite while in class or with your friends, Ron and Hermione, unless we are alone, all right?"  
  
"OK. That's all right."  
  
"I take my leave now, Harry, as I have important business to attend to, as I am sure you do also."  
  
"Yes, I do." said Harry.  
  
"I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express on the first of September. Good-bye, Harry."  
  
"Professor Ringwhite?  
  
"Yes, Harry?"  
  
"Can I ask you a question? Or two, actually?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Can I have my wand back?"  
  
"Of course," Roma said, smiling, handing Harry his wand, who put it back inside his robes. "On one condition, though."  
  
"What's that?" asked Harry.  
  
"That you promise me you never let Draco Malfoy get to you and anger you like that again.  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Good. Now what is your second question?"  
  
"What are you going to do with Malfoy's wand? He never took, it back before storming out."  
  
"I think I will show it to Lucius and let him know what his son has been up to. I seriously doubt his father will be happy with him. Or Malfoy's house for that matter.  
  
"Speaking of which, will you really take points away from Slytherin?" Harry questioned eagerly.  
  
"No, Harry, I am sorry to disappoint you, but that was merely a threat. I honestly wish I could, and would like nothing more to do so, after what Malfoy did, but I cannot, considering Slytherin doesn't have any points yet to begin with."  
  
"Good point," said Harry. "That would give the Slytherins a negative score and make them even more unhappy with Draco.  
  
"Very true. Well I must be off. See you on the first of September. Good- bye, Harry."  
  
"Good-bye, Professor."  
  
"Oh...and Harry?"  
  
"Yes?" asked Harry.  
  
"Happy Birthday."  
  
"Thank you!" Harry exclaimed, smiling, his green eyes shining.  
  
"You are very welcome, Harry. Good-bye."  
  
"Good-bye, Professor."  
  
Roma turned to leave, walking a few steps. Then, turning back as Harry also began to depart, she added, "Oh, and Harry?"  
  
He stopped and turned back to face her, curious. "Yes, Professor Ringwhite?"  
  
"Try to avoid trouble if you can."  
  
The remark was spoken rather cryptically with a similar expression crossing Roma's face. But as Harry could not deduce much more than that, he responded the only way he thought he could, also rather cryptically, "I'll try."  
  
Harry spent the rest of the summer with Ron at The Burrow. He, as always, had the best month of his life. But it passed all too quickly, and before long, it was time to return to the only home Harry had ever known. He was happy, because he loved Hogwarts and wanted to see Roma, but also scared, because he didn't know the whereabouts of Lord Voldemort. 


	2. Mystery On The Hogwarts Express

Harry Potter And The Castle Of Fear  
Chapter 2-Mystery On The Hogwarts Express  
  
On the Hogwarts Express, Harry spoke to Ron and Hermione in their cabin,  
telling them about the letters, and their new Professor. They seemed intrigued but also doubtful. Harry soon realized he had not yet seen Roma,  
even though she said she would be on the Hogwarts Express. Against his  
better judgment, and scared that he would run into Malfoy, Crabbe, and  
Goyle, or worse, Lord Voldemort, Harry decided to look for her.  
  
Harry walked through the cars, but saw no sign of his new professor. Losing hope and becoming increasingly worried, Harry, with great relief located  
Roma in the last cabin of the train.  
  
"Roma?" Harry asked.  
  
Roma looked up from the letter she was writing, put it aside and removed  
her glasses. It was then that Harry noticed her eyes were green, almost  
like his and his mothers.  
  
"Hello, Harry." Roma said. "Please come in and sit down."  
  
"Thank you. I was beginning to worry, Professor."  
  
"You're welcome, and I am very sorry, Harry. I was about to come find you  
and your friends."  
  
"I told them about you. I hope that's all right."  
  
"It is all right. They would have found out about me at the welcoming feast  
like everyone else."  
  
Harry nodded. Then he asked, "Roma, what do you know about my parents?"  
  
Roma looked thoughtful. "I know they were kind and true. Only your  
headmaster is as honest and compassionate. I also remember that your mother's favorites animal were cats and that she read more than anyone I  
ever knew."  
  
"Where did you meet my parents?"  
  
"I met your father first, actually, in Ollivanders. I was nervous."  
  
"Why is that?" Harry questioned.  
  
"I had known all my life that I was a witch. But it seemed I had gone  
through every wand in the store. Your father came in. Shortly after, my  
wand chose me."  
  
"What kind of wand do you have?"  
  
"Redwood, containing dragon's claw, ten inches long." Roma replied pulling  
her wand out of her white robes.  
  
"Roma, why did you decide to become my teacher?" questioned Harry.  
  
"Dumbledore told me what happened with Mad-Eye Moody. He also informed me  
that Remus had been your teacher and that led me to believe that it was  
safe to be your teacher."  
  
"What about Voldemort?"  
  
"What about him, Harry?"  
  
"He's risen again, and since you knew my parents, I thought he might come  
after you, too.  
  
"I can not lie to you, Harry. It does trouble me that Voldemort is once again strong. However, I think he will not find it so easy to attack either  
of us. And I also suspect he knows this."  
  
"Are you saying Voldemort is afraid of you?"  
  
"I believe he understands how powerful your parents and their allies were  
together. That is why he confronted him as they did. Even a wizard as  
powerful as Voldemort has limitations. But we needn't concern ourselves  
with these matters at the moment, Harry."  
  
"But how can you say that, Roma?" Harry asked incredulously.  
  
"Because we'll be arriving at Hogsmeade any moment now." Roma replied.  
  
"OK....then I guess I'll see you at the Welcoming Feast."  
  
"You will, indeed. Until then, Harry. Take care of yourself."  
  
"I will. I promise." Harry said as he left to find Ron and Hermione.  
  
Just after Harry had left the compartment, Roma felt a tremendous, searing pain in her eyes. She knew what it was, for it had happened before. It was Voldemort, reaching out from wherever he was, in an attempt to consummate  
the curse that failed him fourteen years ago. He had meant to kill her  
because of what she had seen that Halloween. But he had underestimated Roma, who was waiting for him. Luring him into her elaborate trap, she had come closer than any other wizard of the time to destroying Voldemort. But  
she could not bring herself to kill.  
  
And so it was, after what she now realized amounted to nothing more than  
enraging Voldemort, he used the very same spells she had inflicted upon him, including the Conjunctivitis Curse, in an attempt to blind him. But he cast a spell and it rebounded back onto her. Blinded and racked with pain,  
she surrendered to what she thought would be her inescapable demise.  
  
But death never came for her that night. It was at the very point of surrender that she heard a familiar voice whispering to her, assuring her  
that she would not be dying just then. As first she thought it was the  
voices of James, Lily, and Sirius. But then she realized it was Albus  
Dumbledore, whom she later discovered had followed her.  
  
He had somehow figured out what she was going to do, and the help of James  
Potters' Invisibility Cloak, had arrived just in time to give hope... and  
drive Voldemort away.  
  
As he later explained to the Ministry of Magic, Dumbledore had risen still enshrouded from Roma's side and used a Flipendo and Rictusempra spell to send the rouge wizard hurtling out a nearby window. To ensure the continued safety of himself and Roma, he had gone to the window and cast a few more  
spells at Voldemort to send him angrily fleeing.  
  
The pain in Roma's eyes reached such a pitch that everything turned a  
violent shade of red. The red then turned black and Roma knew no more. 


	3. The Missing Guest

Harry Potter and the Castle Of Fear  
  
Chapter 3-The Missing Guest  
  
Harry stepped off the train at Hogsmeade station, happy to finally be home.  
  
Along with the happiness, Harry felt a strange feeling of dread, as if everything were not quite right.  
  
He shrugged off the feeling when he saw Hagrid and proceeded to follow Ron and Hermione into the great hall for the welcoming feast.  
  
Harry realized he did not see Roma when he took his seat next to Ron, but didn't think much of it, as he realized she was probably talking to Dumbledore and McGonagall.  
  
But when Harry looked over at the main table, he realized everyone except for Roma was there.  
  
The feeling of dread crept back over Harry. He knew something was very wrong.  
  
The next thing Harry knew, Dumbledore was approaching the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Harry," Professor Dumbledore began, "Do you know where Professor Ringwhite might be?"  
  
"No, Professor," replied Harry, "The last time I saw or spoke to Professor Ringwhite was on the Hogwarts Express just before we arrived."  
  
"Did you see her leave the train, Harry?" questioned Dumbledore.  
  
"No, I went inside before I saw her." said Harry.  
  
McGonagall approached Harry and said, "Come with us, please Potter. We want you to show us where you last saw your professor."  
  
She then turned to the new students and said, "The sorting ceremony and welcoming feast will be held later. Prefects, please escort all the students, including the new arrivals to the Defense Against Dark Arts classroom. Mr. Filch and Hagrid will accompany you. Off you go."  
  
Harry followed Dumbledore, McGonagall, and the rest of the Professors back to Hogsmeade Station. Professor Flitwick, Madame Hooch, and Professor Snape went to search the village of Hogsmeade.  
  
Harry, Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore decided to search the train. Just before Harry and the professors boarded the train, Harry felt a searing pain in his scar.  
  
"Harry, are you all right?" asked Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"I don't think so, Professor. When I left Roma's compartment, I felt a pain in my scar. It lasted for only a second, but after that I had a bad feeling. It happened again just now. I know something is wrong."  
  
"Do not concern yourself, Harry. I'm sure everything will be all right. Now where did you see her last?"  
  
"I spoke to her in the last cabin on the train."  
  
"All right, Harry. Lead the way and show me where she is."  
  
As Harry walked through the train, the feeling of dread grew. Harry reached the last cabin, opened the door, and saw something that scared him more than Lord Voldemort. He saw his new professor and the only link to his past laying on the floor of her cabin, unconscious.  
  
"Professor, come quick!" Harry said in a panic.  
  
Dumbledore arrived at Harry's side so quickly Harry thought he must of apparated.  
  
"Is she alive?" asked Harry worriedly.  
  
"Yes, Harry, but she's been attacked by Voldemort. Harry, go back the castle with Professor McGonagall. I will take Roma to the hospital wing."  
  
"Will Madame Pomfrey be able to help, Professor McGonagall?" Harry asked on the way back to the castle.  
  
"I do not know, Harry. Voldemort is very powerful."  
  
"What did he do to her?  
  
"He tried to consummate the curse that failed 14 years ago. But we must not discuss this now. We must get to the castle where it is safe and I have to send a message to Alwyn."  
  
"Who is Alwyn, Professor?"  
  
"I may as well tell you Harry. You would have found out anyway. Alwyn is your Professor's twin brother and the only one who can save her."  
  
"How can he save her, Professor?" Harry questioned. "I'm sorry, Harry, but if you knew Voldemort would attack him also and Roma will never recover. She will be blinded forever."  
  
"Blinded?" asked Harry when they arrived in Professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Come in and sit down, Harry. I am going to tell you what I should have told you four years ago."  
  
Harry took a deep breath and said, "OK" and sat down.  
  
"Harry, when Voldemort killed your parents, Roma was there that Halloween and she is the one responsible for saving your life. She was wearing an invisibility cloak that night and was able to deflect the curse that was supposed to kill you. That is why you have the scar."  
  
"I don't believe it." said Harry.  
  
"It's true, Harry" said a voice from behind him.  
  
Harry stood up and turned around at the sound of the voice.  
  
"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Hello, Harry." Sirius said with a worried smile on his face.  
  
"What's happened to Roma?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Sit down and I will tell you everything." Sirius said.  
  
Harry sat, took a deep breath, and said, "I'm ready, Sirius."  
  
"After she saved your life Voldemort was extremely angry, needless to say. Voldemort had been weakened but still had enough power to cast the Conjunctivitis Curse. It failed. Voldemort wanted to burn Roma's eyes out for seeing too much, but all he succeeded in doing was blinding her and turning her green eyes blood red, permanently. The only reason you saw her with her natural eye color is because her twin brother discovered a spell to turn her eyes green and restore her sight. But when Voldemort tries to consummate the curse, Roma is blinded. That is why we need to find Alwyn."  
  
"But who is he, Sirius?"  
  
"The only one who can save her now, Harry." 


End file.
